cuidado con lo que deseas
by takari x siempre
Summary: no conseguir lo que deseas puede ser malo, pero conseguirlo puede ser peor. y es que hay deseos que empiezan como un sueño y al hacerse realidad se convierten en pesadillas... kari tiene dieciséis años, quiere ser brillante, popular y atractiva y, por desgracia para ella, lo consigue... ¿quieres formular tres deseos? meditalos bien y... cuidado con lo que deseas/Adaptación/¡VOLVÍ!
1. el ratón en la trampa

**HOLAS! SOY YO OTRA VEZ... TENGO OTRA INSPIRACION... ESO QUIERE DECIR OTRA HISTORIA!**

* * *

><p>EL RATÓN EN LA TRAMPA<p>

Entró en la tienda tan nerviosa como si fuera a cometer un atraco a punta de pistola.

Llegó al departamento de perfumería y se paró como por casualidad delante de un extraño frasquito que no había visto nunca. Era rojo, en forma de quinqué. Kari ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de perfume podía contener pero lo agarró y se lo escondió bajo la ropa, solo le faltaba encaminarse hasta la salida sin llamar la atención, en un minuto estaría a salvo… empezó a felicitarse para ser la primera vez que robaba algo no lo había hecho nada mal… y entonces lo vió

Era un jovencito muy alto y con el pelo muy corto, la estaba mirando fijamente. Sin duda, lo había visto todo… lo pero era la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, una bolsita de la propia tienda que significaba que pertenecía al servicio de seguridad, kari sabía que allí, en la bolsita, estaba el aparato que usaban para comunicarse entre sí dentro de la tienda

Estuvo a punto de sacar el perfume y volver a dejarlo en su lugar. Si no lo hizo fue porque pensó que no iba a servir de nada. Seguramente, se la llevarían de todos modos..

Una columna de espejos le devolvió su imagen:

Una chica insignificante, con vaqueros y una camisa por fuera (en la cintura era donde se había guardado el perfume). El espejo le mostró también la mirada del chico alto, que no la perdía de vista. Se preguntó porque no la detenía ya; y se le ocurrieron dos posibles respuestas: que él no estuviera seguro de si ella había llegado a guardarse el perfume, o prefiriese esperar hasta que ella intentara salir.

La salida. No estaba lejos. veinte o treinta pasos…

En ese momento, una vendedora demasiado maquillada se le acercó a preguntar si podía atenderla…

_So.. solo estoy mirando_

Enseguida kari se rectificó mentalmente:

_*oliendo, solo estoy oliendo*. _eso le dio le dio la medida de lo asustada que estaba: su mente divagaba para no enfrentarse al problema.

El chico alto continuaba mirándola fijamente. Por un momento, kari vio la escena desde fuera, casi como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella, era como el ratón y el gato: la chica bajita que aparentaba unos trece años (aunque acababa de cumplir dieciséis) y el larguirucho con el cráneo tan pelado que le brillaba…

Era la primera vez que intentaba llevarse algo de un sitio como aquel. Casi todas sus compañeras lo habían hecho ya, o por lo menos eso decían. Decían que no había de preocuparse demasiado, que no pasaba nada aunque te pillasen: te llevaban a un despacho y te soltaban un rollo. Tomaban nota de tus datos, te hacían pagar lo que habías intentado llevarte y se acabó. Nunca llamaban a la policía,

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Tal vez por la vergüenza, por el miedo al ridículo. Y por qué no podía correr el riesgo de que llamasen a su casa y le contasen a su madre que tenía una hija ladrona…

Empezó a andar hacia la salida. Sin necesidad de volverse, supo que el iba tras ella

Las puertas del cristal estaban tan cerca y sin embargo parecía que había una enrome distancia. Kari notaba la boca seca, una sensibilidad nueva a flor de piel, una sensación en el estómago parecida a la de antes de un examen decisivo…

De pronto recordó algo que le puso la piel de gallina.  
>¡Las etiquetas magnéticas! ¡Había olvidado comprobar si el frasco tenía una etiqueta magnética!... si la tenía, sonaría al llegar a la puerta.<p>

Se volvió bruscamente, aturdida y allí estaba él, a solo un paso.

_¿Quieres acompañarme?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Se te ha olvidado pagar algo_

Ya estaba, ya no había nada que hacer había perdido

_Hacia allí _indico el chico señalando un rincón de la planta _y nada de llamar la atención._

Parecía tan feliz como un perro al cobrar una presa. Kari pensó que era porque le hacía ilusión a cazar a una chica: así se creía una especie de defensor de ley

En aquel momento, dejó de tener importancia el perfume, y el frasco, y el miedo. Lo único que le parecía importante era borrar la expresión astuta y satisfecha de la cara de aquel imbécil.

_No voy a ninguna parte-_ se oyó decir maravillada

¿Qué le está pasando? Era una ladrona pillada en falta y tenía que obedecer, así funcionaban las cosas. ¿se había vuelto loca?

_Vamos –_ ordenó el otro intentando agarrarla por un brazo

_¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, capullo!_

Dos o tres cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Kari les lanzó una mirada de súplica como si lo más importante fuera tener a los testigos de su parte. El hablo por el objeto envuelto en la bolsa, la radio o lo que fuera. Una chica de veintitantos años, con el mismo tipo de bolsita en la mano, iba hacia ellos.

Kari fue a paso rápido hacia la puerta…

Alguien la tocó en el hombro, pero no se volvió

_Ha sido una tentación tampoco es para hacer un drama _se justificó mentalmente

Sintió que la sujetaban por un brazo. Miro aquella mano de largas uñas cuyos dedos se hundían en su carne y luego su mirada se encontró con la mirada sin piedad de la chica de seguridad y con la del alto.

El alto se permitió una sonrisa… _ya eres nuestra…_ parecía pensar. Kari presintió que aquellos dos se dedicarían a asustarla cuando la tuviesen en el despacho

Con uno a cada lado, tuvo que dejarse conducir hacia el rincón en el que había una puerta que no llamaba la atención.

Una lagrima brillo en sus ojos pero consiguió contener el llanto. No iba a darles esa satisfacción

El despacho era minúsculo, sin ventilación… _la caseta de los perros guardianes- _pensó kari.

Al otro lado de una mesa había un hombre, seguramente un ex policía

De pronto le pareció que estaba a punto de empezar una especie de representación, una comedia en la que cada uno tenía que hacer su papel. Había que buscar el gesto y el tono de voz adecuada y nada más

Pagaría el perfume (ojala no fuera muy caro) y se iría de allí

_Saca eso que tienes escondido en la cintura- _ordeno el alto

Kari puso el frasquito sobre la mesa. Por primera vez se fijó en el nombre: INCITACIÓN ¿Cómo podía oler un perfume que llevaba un nombre tan cursi? ¿y por qué ella no lo había probado?

_¿Cómo te llamas? _Pregunto el ex policía

Había llegado el momento de dar los datos…

Kari guardó silencio. No había por que ponerles las cosas fáciles

_He preguntado cómo te llamas-_ repitió el hombre con un tono más duro

_Rocío Pérez- _respondió kari

Rocío era un bonito nombre. Siempre había querido llamarse rocío. Ahora había que inventarse una dirección

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEWS <strong>


	2. sorpresa, sorpresa

Sorpresa, sorpresa

No le contó a nadie lo sucedido, aunque era tentador contar, sobre todo a yolei, su mejor amiga, como había engañado a aquellos imbéciles. Pero sentía el temor supersticioso de que la historia no hubiese acabado todavía…

Estuvo un par de días atenta a coger el teléfono en cuanto sonaba, por si eran los de la tienda que finalmente la habían localizado…

El sábado y mientras se dedicaban a su ocupación favorita- mirarse al espejo- se riñó en voz alta:

_Eres tonta, kari. Seguro que sorprenden cada día a veinte_ ya se habrán olvidado de ti…

Luego se puso a elegir una ropa que la hiciera verse bien y no le hiciera ver gorda. Algo sexy que Davis no haiga visto aún

Se probó unos pantalones nuevos y consultó a su madre

_Mamá ¿estos pantalones me hacen gorda?_

La madre una mujer atractiva que había estado preocupada en secreto durante años porque kari era un patito feo (por más que era linda, kari tenía muchos admiradores pero a ella solo le interesaba la atención de uno…) la miró detenidamente…

Kari, con solo los pantalones y el sujetador deportivo, hizo su pequeño desfile imitando el modo de andar de las modelos. Sabía que siempre podía contar con la atención de su madre, especialmente desde que sus padres se separaron, hacía un par de años

_Te queda muy bien-_dijo su madre

_Pues… yo me veo un trasero enorme…-_dijo kari

_Estás tonta… ¿Dónde te ves tú el trasero?-_le respondió su madre

A veces daban ganas de responder literalmente a preguntas así, pero kari no se sentía con la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para bromear acerca de su físico…

En cuanto a la madre… tenía un hijo que ya había pasado por aquella etapa de la adolescencia y había sido tan presumido y tan inseguro al igual que kari…

En el salón, kari encendió el televisor y miró durante unos segundos un videoclip. Inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de llamar a yolei…

….*…..*…..*

_¿el verde menta va bien con el azul marino o se pegan tiros?- _pregunto yolei

Kari intento lealmente imaginar a su mejor amiga, que era desgarbada y con los brazos no tan largos, vestida con la ropa nueva que aún no le había visto puesta… seguro que yolei se pasaría la tarde pendiente de la menor arruguita o imperfección

_¿Vas a ver a Davis?-_preguntó yolei

_Sí, espero que, para variar, el también me vea a mi… parece como si no se diera cuenta que existo…-_dijo kari tristemente

_Pues… has algo kari, da tú el primer paso- _dijo yolei casi gritando

_Me pasará lo de siempre: cuando tenga a Davis delante me quedaré sin voz y catatónica perdida…_

_¿Catatónica? ¿_Eso qué es?- dijo yolei confundida…

….*…..*…..*

La conversación telefónica originó un nuevo ataque de inseguridad y nueva comprobación ante el espejo de su cuarto. Aprobado el importante capítulo del trasero. Se examinó el rostro…

Lo mejor era la boca, grande y con labios bien perfilados. La nariz tenía personalidad, y los ojos eran medianos pero expresivos. El cabellos sabía que se lo envidiaba más de una… antes lo tenía corto pero se fue dejando crecer el cabello y ahora que estaba largo kari se veía más hermosa aunque no se diera cuenta. Considerados por separado cada uno de sus rasgos era agradable. Entonces ¿por qué el conjunto carecía de atractivo? ¿Cómo se hacía para ser sexy y gustar a los chicos?

Kari había visto a compañeras atraer a un chico con un simple juego de pestañas ¿Cómo lo hacían? Ella no había tenido di un solo novio, a los dieciséis años (kari no contó en ese entonces a tk, pues la relación que tuvieron fue como a los 12 o 13 años y como no funciono terminaron) ¿no era una vergüenza?

Oyó el timbre del teléfono y corrió abajo. Vivían en un adosado y el único teléfono se encontraba en la planta de abajo...

_Kari!, soy tu hermano favorito- la saludo la voz de tai_

De hecho era su único hermano, tres años mayor que ella, que vivía con el padre. Se lo imaginó en su cuarto lleno de libros, con el caballete de pintor bien a la vista para impresionar a las chicas y las fotos de Bon Jovi y de Linkin Park por todas partes…

¿Te apetece venir e_sta tarde al taller?_

¿ir al taller de literatura? ¿Qué si le apetecía?... estaba loca de impaciencia pues aparte de la escuela era el otro lugar en el que podía ver a Davis pues si bien estaba en el mismo salón nunca lograba acercarse a el en lo más mínimo pues o a el no le interesaba o su club de fans se lo impedían..

_¿Bueno… donde quedamos_?- preguntó kari fingiendo no sentir nada…

Tai la había llevado ya dos veces al taller, el primer día no le gustó nada pues porque ahí estaban los amigos de tai (matt, mimi, sora) se sentía aburrida hasta que vio llegar a ken, tk y DAVIS! Desde ese dia no se cansa de ir… pero aún no se sentía capaz de aparecer ella sola en aquel lugar lleno de humo donde otros chicos y chicas a parte de ese grupo escribían y discutían sobre literatura

_Café central, a las seis. Se puntual kari-_ dijo tai y colgó

¡bien! Se prometió que aquella tarde pasaría a los anales de la historia como en la tarde en la que kari se lanzó

De nuevo en su cuarto, su mirada cayó sobre el frasquito perfume, INCITACIÓN, que tan caro le había salido. ¡se había gastado en él hasta el ultimo centavo que tenía ahorrado! Había llegado el momento de probarlo…

Lo destapó con mucho cuidado y se lo acercó a la nariz …- _nada-…_

_¿nada? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué aquel perfume no olía absolutamente a nada?_

Lo tap_ó, lo agitó y _nuevamente lo acerco hacia su nariz… una ligera espiral de humo comenzó a surgir del frasco…

Kari lo soltó con un pequeño grito, dejándolo sobre el tocador

El humo se hacía más intenso, crecía, pronto fue tan espeso que kari apenas podía ver el espejo frente a ella.. una figura pequeña de movimientos muy rápidos como un animalillo, apareció entre el humo. Iba vestido de era una especie de cruce con Peter Pan y Robin Hood, de no más de veinte o veinticinco centímetros de altura

_Gracias por sacarme kari…- _dijo aquel ser haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_¿qui.. quién eres tu?_

_¡sorpresa, sorpresa!-_ respondió el duendecillo o lo que sea que fuera

_Es una broma ¿no?- _tartamudeo kari mirando desconfiada en torno, mientras el humo se iba disipando

_¿quién esta escondido por ahí?-_ dijo kari

_No hay nadie más solo yo, el genio_

_¿un genio? ¿de los que conceden deseos? _

_Ah, ya veo que te interesa_

_¿Podrías conseguirme una moto? ¿O dejarme el trasero más pequeño? ¿Cuántos deseos puedes conceder, tres?_

_Tres deseos-_asintió el genio-_ te recomiendo que los medites muy bien antes de formular cada uno de ellos_

_¿Entonces va_ en serio? _Sí, lo pensaré despacio, no hay que precipitarse. Tres deseos, como en los cuentos. No se por dónde empezar_

_Tomate tu tiempo- _ dijo el genio sentándose en el borde del tocador- _yo no tengo prisa. Como comprenderás, me gusta más estar fuera que dentro del frasco._

_Es una decisión difícil-_dijo kari- _ponte en mi lugar_

_De acuerdo, deseo concedido_

De pronto kari se encontró dentro de aquel frasco

¡_Eh! ¡Sácame de aquí! – grito kari lo más fuerte que pudo_

_¿Segura? Tu primer deseo ha sido *ponte en mi lugar* y ya me he puesto; a cambio, claro, te pongo a ti en el mío. Si ahora quieres decir ya van dos deseos_

_¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_Ya ves que sí_

Kari veía al genio a través del cristal rojo. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. Se pre_guntó qué tamaño tenía ella ahora. _desde luego era un auténtico genio y ella una imprudente..

_Por favor-_suplico-_no me asustes, yo te he sacado del frasco… no merezco esto_

Al momento siguiente ya estaba otra vez fuera

_Bien, hasta aquí no cuenta_…- la tranquilizó el genio- _solo era una pequeña demostración de los que puedo hacer, una broma ¿no te gustan las bromas?_

_Esta me ha encantado-_aseguró kari_, _pálida del susto

De pronto llamaron a la puerta…

_Kari, la comida esta lista, baja antes de que enfríe _

_¡Ahora voy mamá!_

Menos mal que su madre nunca entraba sin llamar antes. Kari se apresuró a abrir las ventanas para que acabara de marcharse el humo y luego se volvió hacia el geniecillo

_Oye, gracias por.., ya sabes… ahora tengo que pedirte un favor, no un deseo, sino un favor ¿te importaría volver a meterte ahí de momento? Te doy mi palabra que te sacaré pronto. Compréndelo, si te dejo por mi cuarto y mi madre te ve, le dará un patatús_.

_De acuerdo… y ten presente que no puedes hablar a nadie de mi_

_¿Estás de acuerdo? ¡Gracias! meteré el frasco en un cajón. Estarás bien y yo mientras pensare mis deseos_

El geniecillo entró en el frasco tan rápido que kari no pudo explicarse como lo hacía. Lo cerró con el tapón y lo metió en un cajón que también cerró con llave

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, le parecía estar flotando… como si nada de eso hubiera pasado…


	3. la chusma

**hellow! gracias ****por los reviews anteriores, lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes ... es que estuve super ocupada, agradecería que también lean la otra historia que tengo ;)**

* * *

><p>La chusma<p>

El viejo caserón albergaba diversas actividades culturales financiadas por la universidad en la que estaban Tai, Matt, Sora y Mimi… lo más interesante era el patio, en el que alzaba un pozo (que según se decía había un fantasma), y las galerías de los dos pisos superiores

La habitación donde tenía lugar el taller de literatura una vez por semana estaba en el segundo piso. Grande, de techos altos y paredes que necesitaban un repaso de pintura, oscura por el insuficiente tamaño de las ventanas, olía a tabaco como si jamás se ventilase… casi una docena de asientos de todas clases, incluyendo butacas de otro siglo, estaban dispuestos alrededor de la larga mesa.

En la puerta había un letrero que decía: LA CHUSMA Era el nombre que se aplicaban a sí mismos unos cuantos aficionados a la literatura, de distintas edades y procedencias…. A kari le gustaba la atmósfera, más sugestiva que las diversiones de muchos de sus compañeros de instituto, vulgares bebedores de fin de semana

Cuando llegaron ellos faltaban precisamente Davis … la ausencia de este tranquilizó a kari en un primer momento pero luego la sumió en abismos de incertidumbre. ¿y si aquel día que ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse, le da a él por no aparecer? Ocupó un lugar discreto y se dedicó a observar a los otros que dibujaban, fumaban pensativamente, hojeaban algún libro y otros como Tai y matt con sus respectivas enamoradas

Aparte de sora y Mimi las otras dos chicas, lola y nati, no parecían rivales peligrosas, aunque nunca se sabe. Llegaban y se marchaban juntas, se reían por cualquier cosa para parecer simpáticas y no escribían mal… kari podría decir que sora y mimi podrían ser buenas rivales pero sora estaba con tai y matt estaba con mimi, así que no tenía que preocuparse

A su lado óscar, que hacia relatos llenos de violencia. Atractivo pero no era su tipo

Luego estaba Jorge, con los auriculares puestos, el cabello hasta más debajo de los hombros, que le sonrió distraídamente

Ken que siempre iba de negro y escribía hermosos poemas, hablaba con tk, un tipo alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio era un tipo reservado que la miraba mucho.

Tai, el hermano de kari, hizo una propuesta para improvisar un relato, como hacían a menudo pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Al parecer, preferían esperar a Davis para comenzar Antes de pasar a escribir-

_me gustaría leerles uno o dos poemas que he encontrado releyendo esto_. dijo ken en su estilo suave que siempre acababa por imponerse- Mostro un alto ejemplar de

… _Las flores del mal_- leyó kari suavemente

Kari dirigió una rápida mirada tai, su hermano, preguntando sin palabras si debería conocer aquel libro. Tai parpadeó afirmativamente…. Kari detestaba aquellos momentos en los que lagunas de su cultura literaria podían quedar en evidencia. Le gustaba escribir, pero se perdía fácilmente cuando otros empezaban a discutir sobre autores y obras. Ken les envolvió a todos en una de sus sonrisas afectuosas.

Cuando lo conoció a ken era un chico tímido pero poco a poco fueron hablando más, con la primera persona con la que habló ken fue con kari. Desde el primer momento la había adoptado como otro hermano mayor... Ken comenzó a leer. Leía bien, con naturalidad y una voz rica en matices.

Jorge guardó los auriculares. Dos o tres decidieron que era el momento de encender un nuevo cigarrillo El poema era atrevido, aunque kari no estaba segura de entender su sentido. Cuando ken termino de leer, una de las chicas (lola) soltó una risita. Jorge mostró su aprobación con una sola palabra CHACHI. Los demás continuaron en silencio Ken señaló hacia la puerta con un dedo.

Tenía un oído muy fino y supo antes que los demás que la puerta iba a abrirse

_Davis_- pensó kari,

ella sintió como se sonrojaba aun antes de que él la mirase. Notó las piernas flojas, como de mantequilla. Las palabras que se dijo no estaban, literariamente, al nivel habitual de la prosa del taller, pero eran sinceras y le salían de lo más hondo:

_Dios mío que bueno está_- pensó kari

Tony, de ojos del mismo color que los de ella, corte de cabello a la moda, atlético sin exceso y, por supuesto, alto, ocupó con aplomo la silla que le habían reservado en el lugar de honor. Su mirada recorrió la mesa en busca de tabaco. Nunca compraba. Algunos consideraban un honor que Davis les pidiese un cigarrillo Al encontrarse con la pequeña figura de kari la mirada de Davis se demoró un segundo más que de costumbre. Ella, tragando saliva pensó que habían valido la pena las horas en el espejo

_Ya sé lo que voy a pedirle al genio_- pensó kari Sintió una especie de escalofrío y sin poder evitarlo aparto la mirada Pasadas las nueves, cuando levantaron la sesión ni siquiera estaba segura de que Davis hubiese vuelto a mirarla con un mínimo de interés y su moral había descendido varios puntos. Descendiendo la escalera, tk se emparejó con ella. Estaba claro que ella le gustaba. Bien, gustarle a un chico siempre era agradable, pero tk no podía compararse con Davis (o al menos eso creía ella) Al llegar al patio, observo que Davis se dirigía hacia el pasillo donde estaban los servicios higiénicos.

Se libró de tk como pudo y se lanzó tras su amor platónico Los baños estaban uno frente a otro… aguardo en el de las chicas temblando de emoción hasta oír que en el otro hacían uso de la cisterna. Salió al oscuro pasillo exactamente al mismo tiempo que Davis ¡que susto¡

Era una pena que no dieran premios óscar a los actores no profesionales. Ella habría ganado uno por esa escena Davis sonrió sin decir nada esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa. No parecía tener prisa y eso ya era algo. Kari buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, pero la mente se le había quedado en blanco

_Tienes un collar muy bonito_- dijo Davis tocando el pequeño adorno de plata que ella llevaba al cuello Kari se quedó sin aliento ¡podía el oler el perfume que se había puesto aquella tarde? Esperaba que si, porque había gastado medio frasco del perfume de su madre

_g__…__ gracias_- tartamudeó kari

_¿Sabes que escribes bien__?_ … viniendo de él, aquello era un gran elogio

_g…__ gracias_

Bueno ¿iba a besarla o no? ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir así?

_Tú eres mucho más pequeña que tai ¿verdad?_

_No mucho… _

_¡De modo que ese era el problema! ¡Davis piensa que soy una cría! ¡Claro, si mucha gente me calcula trece años!- _pensó kari

_Nos llevamos unos meses- _dijo ella

_Pareces más pequeña_

Davis soltó el collar y se fue abandonándola entre las dos puertas del baño

Kari reunió como pudo los pedazos de su corazón y arrastrando los pies, atravesó el patio y salio a la calle

SOLA

* * *

><p><strong>les gusto? espero que si :D pronto subiré el próximo capitulo <strong>


	4. diamante en bruto

**hellow! kary takaishi yo pienso lo mismo que tu XD AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

* * *

><p>Un diamante en bruto<p>

_¿Estas cansada?_ Pregunto la madre de kari -_¿o solo suspiras para demostrarme lo poco que te gusta venir a esta cena?_

Kari, sentada junto a su madre, que conducía muy despacio por culpa del tráfico, hizo una mueca

_Ya sabes lo que opino de la cenita…_ dijo kari un poco fastidiada

_Quieren conocerte, hija y me parece un detalle amable por su parte. Al fin y al cabo, son los padres de Rubén y es probable que el termine por ser tu…_

La mama de kari se mordió los labios y kari estuvo a punto de apiadarse de ella, pero decidió no dejar pasar aquella oportunidad

_Ese tipo nunca escúchalo bien NÚNCA será nada mío aunque te cases con el mamá-_ dijo kari sacando todo el fastidio que tenia

_Hija, no sé por qué no te gusta ¡que fastidio no avanzan los malditos carros! Las noches de los sábados son imposibles. No me gustaría llegar tarde. La medre de Rubén da mucha importancia a la puntualidad_

_La madre de Rubén es un loro- _dijo kari mirando hacia la calle

_Pero si no la conoces todavía- _dijo la mama de kari tratando de mirarla

_No es necesario conocerla, la he visto en televisión.._

La futura suegra de la madre de kari era una diputada de lengua afilada y rápida cuyas intervenciones en el parlamento siempre provocaban algo más que murmullos. Kari comprendía que su madre se sintiese un poco deslumbrada por la posibilidad de emparentar con aquella familia influyente y rica, pero ella había decidido ya que no quería más familia, su madre y ellas estaban muy bien solas. Y su padre con tai valían mil veces más que cualquier otra familia posible, aunque no vivieran con ellas

Luego pasó a pensar en su tema favorito… ella misma

_Mamá ¿tu como me ves?- _se le ocurrió de pronto- _no digo físicamente, sino de carácter y esas cosas_

_¿quieres la verdad o un retrato mejorado por el amor de madre?_

_La verdad_

_Me gustas más que antes. Cuando tenías catorce años te habría dado una patada en el trasero_

_Tampoco hace falta que seas TAN cincera ¬¬_

_Todavía estas cambiando_- prosiguió la madre- _ pero te puedo decir lo que veo ahoa. Veo una chica generosa, romántica, con imaginación y sentido del humor. Con muchas ganas de empezar a vivir. En pocas palabras: UN DIAMANTE EN BRUTO _

_Se te ha olvidado algo: no has dicho si soy inteligente_

_Ya sabes que sí_

_¡vaya respuesta!_

_Eres inteligente pero no brillante, cariño. Y a ti lo que te gustaría es ser brillante, y popular ¿no es cierto?_

_A veces se me ocurren frases ingeniosas, y respuestas oportunas pero siempre demasiado tarde_

_A todo el mundo le pasa, a tu edad. Mira, estamos llegando, al fin_

La madre de kari aparcó en un hueco que alguien acababa de dejar y se volvió hacia kari

_Estoy un poco nerviosa. Es una noche importante para mí. Me gustaría saber que cuento contigo en fin ¿estoy bien?_

Se había puesto un vestido largo con un escote palabra de honor que le sentaba muy bien. Kari pensó que se conformaría con llegar a ser alguna vez la mitad de guapa que era su madre

_Demasiado para ellos-_dijo kari

…..*…..*…..*

Más tarde, una vez sentadas a la mesa, kari sintió que la hubieran separado de su madre. La hicieron sentar entre un militar retirado que tenía la nariz como una berenjena y el único invitado de menos de veinte años, un chico que parecía sordomudo y no paraba de rascarse. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos resultaba más aburrido

"_una cena íntima e informal_"- había dicho la diputada, pero eran once a la mesa, y kari le parecían tan estirados como si hubieran puesto ropa con percha y todo

Rubén estaba sentado junto a su madre, y ambos parecían muy felices de estar juntos, lo que hizo que kari perdiese el apetito. Rubén era un hombre atractivo, si a una le gustaban las piezas de museo, pero había en él una nota falsa que kari no conseguía precisar por el momento

En cuanto a la dueña de la casa, y madre de la patria y de Rubén, era una mujer insoportablemente elegante, con ojos de hielo, que vigilaba a sus invitados como podría mirar una gallina a unos gusanos. Por desgracia, estaba sentada justo frente a kari

_Esta chiquilla tienes ojos preciosos- _declaro en voz alta, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia kari

Kari enrojeció, no tenía unos ojos preciosos simplemente estaban bien. Preciosos eran los de su madre, por ejemplo, que los tenía de un extraño color violeta. Los de ella eran color avellana. Su padre, que era un guasón, le había dicho una vez

_Tus ojos tienen el color de las avellanas, hasta parecen avellanas por la forma y el tamaño_

_Vamos querida, no hay que ser tímida. Como decís los jóvenes, no te paltees _

Todo el mundo celebró con risitas corteses el hecho de que la importante dama conociese la jerga de los jóvenes

Un impulso muy poco frecuente en ella hizo que kari se atreviese a replicar

_Tengo los ojos igual que mi padre_

Embarazoso silencio ¿no resultaba inconveniente que aquella mocosa mencionase a su padre en lo que prácticamente era una cena de compromiso? Solo su madre sonrió lentamente

La diputada hizo un comentario a la persona que tenía a la derecha manifestando la pena que le daban los hijos de los padres separados, y consiguió que su susurro supuestamente discreto se oyese en todo el comedor…

Kari apretó los dientes. No le gustaba que la compadeciesen y además no había porque. Decidió que no probaría un bocado más de aquella cena que se le estaba empezando a atravesar

_¿No te gusta el chaufa, querida?_ Ataco la diputada sin darle un instante de tregua- _siento no tener pizza para ti _

¿Por qué aquella mujer se empeñaba en avergonzarla? Tal vez estaba en contra de que la madre de kari se casase con su hijo. O quizá simplemente detestase a los jóvenes

_Esta excelente…_respondió kari, con toda finura

La vieja sonrió mostrando unos dientes afilados como los de un lobo. El mensaje era claro

Sé que no te gusto, tampoco me gustas tú a mí

_Si te encuentras indispuesta no hace falta que comas_

_¿Por qué iba a estar…?-_empezó kari

_Esos súbitos enrojecimientos y palideces.- _la interrumpió la mujer- _podrían ser un síntoma de que algo no marcha bien_

Estaba claro que se proponía humillarla. Kari procuró mantener la calma. Era una invitada y además estaba su madre. Y no había que olvidar que la vieja era una rival temible, una profesional de los duelos verbales. Se dio cuenta de que la mujer examinaba sin piedad su ropa, la misma que había llevado al taller de literatura y que no la aprobaba

_A tu edad basta con arreglarse un poco para estar linda- _observó ambiguamente

Kari no tuvo duda alguna de cuál era el resto de la frase… algo así como:

_Pero tu ni siquiera sabes arreglarte_

Pocas veces había lamentado tanto como aquel momento el no saber salir airosa de una situación. Con su madre no podía contar, puesto que la diputada no la había ofendido abiertamente, y ella era incapaz de una respuesta oportuna

Aunque sabía que era un error, aparto el plato y se puso de pie. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Murmurando una disculpa, kari salió apresuradamente del comedor

Aun mientras cerraba la puerta alcanzó a oír un comentario de la dueña de la casa

_Una edad difícil… pobre niña… _

Kari sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Así que mientras salía a la calle llamaba a la única persona que sabía que la iría a recoger a donde fuese… TK

Aquel rubio llego en menos de 5 minutos… en una moto… al ver que kari lloraba solo le dijo si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió que sí y subió a la moto

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI DEJEN REVIEWS! <strong>


	5. El primer deseo

**Hellow! Yo de nuevo se que no puse el anterior capitulo rápido pero espero poder publicar aunque sea uno por semana … les agradecería que también leyeran mi otra historia :3 como que esa historia se quedo olvidad **

El primer deseo

Davis podía esperar, había algo más urgente. A salvo en su cuarto, mientras el genio se materializaba ante ella, kari ensayo mentalmente su petición

-_quiero ser brillante_

El hombrecito de verde, con las manos en jarras y la cabeza ladeada, pareció encontrarlo muy divertido

_¿Brillante? ¿Quieres lanzar destellos? ¿Relucir? ¿Quieres ser como un gusano de luz o como una farola?_

_¡No! Quiero decir ingeniosa, rápida, inteligente_

_Pues debes tener cuidado con la forma en que expresas tus deseos. Di exactamente lo que deseas, y ojo con las palabras si dices "quiero ser mona", tal vez te encuentres convertida en una pequeña chimpancé_

_Está bien, solo me faltaba que tú me vinieras con esas. Creí que te proponías ayudarme _

_Así es. Te proporcionare tus tres deseos a tu entera satisfacción_

_¿Aunque no los apruebes?_

_Yo no soy un moralista, soy un genio que vive en un frasco de perfume. Aun tendré que pasar por otros amos antes de ascender de categoría. Si lo hago bien, me convertirán en elfo. Siempre he querido ser elfo. Me encantan esas orejas puntiagudas que tienen _

_¿y cuando me hayas concedido los tres deseos que ocurrirá? ¿Cómo pasaras a tu siguiente amo?_

_Habrá que esperar hasta que alguien robe el frasco, como hiciste tu _

_Yo no te robé, pagué por ti _

_Primero me robaste y luego pagaste. Pero ya veo que prefieres discutir en lugar de cumplir tu deseo_

_No, hazlo, por favor. Hazme como te he dicho_

_De acuerdo. Supongo que te das cuenta de que solo durará hasta que formules el segundo deseo_

_He meditado muy bien el primero. Siendo muy inteligente podre conseguir al chico que quiera y sere popular en el instituto. Y de paso aprobare todo sin estudiar_

De pronto, kari se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. El geniecillo había desaparecido en el interior del frasco

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy tarde. Enseguida recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Luego, su memoria le devolvió unas líneas leídas hace mucho tiempo se es niño mientras se desea que todo siga igual, que cada día sea idéntico al anterior, y se deja atrás la infancia cuando se espera que los días traigan novedades

Según ese razonamiento, que le parecía acertado, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña. y sin embargo conservaba algo de su niñez , por ejemplo los muñecos de peluche que poblaban su habitación. Y también su deleite por la plácida rutina de los domingos los niños aman los domingos, los adultos lo detestan había leído en otra parte. Vaya al parecer su recién adquirida inteligencia incluía una buena memoria

Disfrutaba con cada minuto de las mañanas de domingo. El rato de remolonear en la cama, el chocolate con churros que su madre iba a buscar como había hecho durante tantos años el padre, la lectura de revistas que aun olían a imprenta, la música de un volumen que permitía oírla desde cualquier habitación…

Pero ese domingo era distinto. La madre no fue por churros y el chocolate parecía tener otro sabor. Se refugió en la lectura de las revistas que compraba su madre, que trabajaba en la redacción de una de ellas y solía leer las demás

Se sentía rara, distinta. La primavera parecía afectarle más que otros años. Seguramente era cosa de las hormonas, que la hacían tener pensamientos inconfesables y divertidos respecto a Davis

Teléfono. La voz de yolei, llena de curiosidad

¿Qué_ tal? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Hubo porrompompón? _

Era la palabra inventada por ellas para evitar el decir algo especial cuando había riesgo de ser escuchada por alguien

_No exactamente_

_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hubo o no hubo?_

_Algo- _respondió kari pensando en el momento en el que Davis toco su collar, había rozado su cuello

_Hay kari que tonta eres. Yo te lo cuento todo y en cambio tu…. _

Reconociendo que era una observación justa, kari prometió que por la tarde se lo contaría todo

Se encontraron a las cinco y media y tomaron el autobús al centro. Fueron a la feria del libro.. yolei había visto en televisión a un escritor muy atractivo que iba a firmar aquella tarde y quería admirarlo en persona

La feria estaba muy concurrida. Numerosos escritores aguardaban intentando disimular su aburrimiento. Dos o tres, famosos por sus apariciones en televisión, acaparaban todo el interés de las lectoras, que formaban largas colas en las que apenas se veía algún que otro varón

El escritor que había gustado a yolei resultó ser demasiado viejo, probablemente de más de treinta. No les pareció que hubiese nada de emocionante en verlo allí sentado como un tendero

Se tomaron un helado y ligaron con tres chicos de los cuales a yolei le pareció atractivo uno, pero a kari le parecieron demasiados críos, fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, compraron muchas cosas y finalmente emprendieron el regreso hacia sus respectivas casas

Antes de dormirse, kari destapó el frasco

_¿Estás ahí?_

La acostumbrada espiral de humo creció y se concretó en la figura del geniecillo

_Claro que estoy aquí ¿a dónde quieres que me vaya?_

_¿No te habrás olvidado de mi deseo? Por qué no estoy segura de sentirme más inteligente_

_Eso es una prueba de inteligencia ¿Qué has hecho hoy?_

_Nada particular. No estaba de buen humor y nada me gustaba mucho_

_Otra prueba. A más inteligencia, mas exigencias y por tanto mayor insatisfacción ¿te creías que ser más lista te haría más feliz o más alegre? No funciona así_

_Está bien, está bien. También he estado con mi amiga yolei y hemos conocido a unos chicos. Pero eras muy críos_

_¿y no te lo habrán parecido precisamente porque ahora eres más exigente? _

_Total, que no voy a tener ninguna ventaja_

_Claro que sí. No tardarás en apreciarlas_

_Veremos mañana, en clase…. _Murmuró kari poco convencida

**Les gusto? Dejen reviews si pueden lean mi otra historia porfis XD **


	6. Lunes, maldito Lunes

**si, lo sé, me ausente mucho, prometo publicar más seguido... o al menos eso intentaré**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, maldito Lunes<strong>

Lo más importante de las clases del lunes era el inglés y la literatura, y no porque esas materias le interesasen a alguien, entonces es obvio que a ella menos, pero ahí es donde tiene que poner a prueba su inteligencia... las profesoras era duras, y eso lo dificultaba un poco, pero tenía que intentarlo.

en clase de inglés, alguien comentó que cada vez se estrenaban más películas con el título sin traducir y la profesora empezó a decir varios ejemplos preguntando quien sabía la traducción. muchos estaban en condiciones de responder, sobre todo porque había oído una traducción aproximada en algún programa de televisión

_serendipity- _dijo entonces la profesora- _esa acaban de estrenarla y no creo que la hayan visto ni oído mucho sobre ella ¿alguien sabe lo que es serendipity? _

silencio. Luego de aproximadamente 5 minutos uno o dos lo intentaron, confiando en su suerte para poder acertar por casualidad, cin el menor éxito por supuesto...

entonces, cuando la profesora pensaba cambiar de pregunta, se oyó una voz, una voz que provenía desde el fondo del aula

_seredipity, es la facultad de descubrir cosas afortunadas cuando se busca alguna otra totalmente distinta _

_respuesta... respuesta correcta- _dijo la profesora mientras todos miraban a kari ligeramente asombrados

_al parecer, esto de ser inteligente si da resultado- _pensó kari mientas sonreía

...*...*...*

más tarde, en literatura, kari fue la única en recordar quien era Gregorio Samsa, el protagonista de _La metamorfosis, _de kafka_  
><em>

En casa, durante la comida, su madre la miraba con mayor atención que de costumbre, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por la castaña

_hoy te veo distinta. Tienes un brillo nuevo en los ojos ¿que te has puesto?_

_es el brillo del amor-_ dijo kari mitad en broma, mitad en serio- _Creo que el sábado se me va a declarar un chico_

_¡en serio? ¡ese Davis del taller de literatura del que siempre me estas hablando? ¿ese tan guapo que nisiquiera te atrevias a hablarle? _

_Si, lo que pasa es que él aún no sabe que se me va a declarar _

_vaya, te veo muy convencida... muy segura de ti misma ¿dónde está mi hija que era demasiado tímida eh? ¿quien eres y que has echo con ella?-_ dijo su madre fingiendo miedo

_jajaja __está aquí misma, es solo que ha cambiado un poquito ¿no crees?_

_jajaja bueno kari si tu lo dices..._

_Y tú ¿que tal con Abraham, o moisés, o como se llame?_

_Sabes perfectamente que se llama Sebastián. Bien como siempre- _respondió su madre desviando la mirada

Kari supo que su madre mentía. Lo de Sebastián había acabado o como máximo estaba a puno de terminar. Seguramente su madre no aguantaba más a aquel tipo que, pasados los cuarenta, seguía pegado a las faldas de su madre, siempre dependiendo de ella

_Bueno, no tan bien_- le dijo su madre resignada_- pero supongo que si todo acabamos dejándolo no serás tú quién me termine reprochando ¿verdad?_

De pronto kari comprendió que había sido egoísta en aquel asunto. Solo le había importado seguir teniendo a su madre para ella sola, sin preocuparse por a felicidad de ella. Tuvo un impulso y abrazó a su madre

_te quiero mamá- _susurró

tal vez ser brillante no era la mejor de las posibilidades. Querer y ser querida valía al menos tanto omo vrillar ante los demás

...*...*...*

Luego, se encontró con Yolei. Su amiga se había vestido con el mayor esmero, y sin duda iba bien conjuntada, como siempre, pero el resultado carecía de chispa. Era casi como verse en un espejo. Su amistad se había basado en que eran muy parecidas

Kari se preguntó que ocurriría a partir de entonces si ella empezaba a destacar y su amiga seguía siendo la de siempre. ¿No haría eso que dejaran de ser amigas?

_¿que vas a hacer este fin de semana kari?- _peguntó Yolei, que se pasaba la semana esperando el sábado y luego no hacía nada en particular

_aún no lo sé- _mintió kari, oh vaya que sabía en donde iba a estar... conquistando el corazón de Davis

_¿no irás a ese taller de creación literaria?_

Un nuevo descubrimiento desagradable: también con Yolei había sido egoísta, al dejarla sola los sábados

¿Por que todos sus fallos se hacían ahora evidentes al mismo tiempo? Solo podía ser consecuencia de su recién adquirida lucidez ¿Las personas inteligentes eran egoístas, o más bien las personas inteligentes reparaban en su propio egoísmo?

Salió del paso respondiendo a Yolei como lo había hecho con su madre

_bueno, si iré... el sábado es el día en que se me va a declarar Davis_

_¿Y eso por qué?_

_por que descubrirá lo inteligente que soy_

_¿y crees que eso es lo que más le importa de una chica? Muchas veces hemos criticado a los tipos diciendo que en lo único que se fijan es en el fíciso ¿no será el como los otros?_

_Está bien, ya veo que estás envidiosa_

Apenas pronunciadas aquellas palabras, kari se arrepintió ¿por que había dicho eso? esas palabras eran injustas. pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yolei, con los labios temblorosos por la ofensa, evitó su mirada y se abstuvo a dar cualquier replica

_lo siento Yolei, no sé que me pasa. Últimamente estoy un poco rara_

_¿un poco?_

_está bien, está bien... muy rara _

_y que lo digas..._

...*...*...*

Esa noche, como hacía una vez por semana, kari fue a cenar a casa de su padre, la vieja casa donde ella había crecido, donde tenía sus recuerdos... siempre le emocionaba un poco volver allí, reencontrarse con muebles y objetos conocidosa desde la infancia, pensar que las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser como habían sido

fue Tai, su hermano, quien salió a abrir. Tenía manchas de pintura en la camisa (a él le parecía que eso era lo adecuado de un estudiante de bellas artes) y desde su habitación llegaba una melodía relajante, esa es una de las cosas que tanto le gusta a kari al ir a esa vieja casa...

_¿que pasa kari?_

_vengo a ver a papá_

_¿solo a él? Gracias hermanita yo también te quiero mucho he_

_a ti ya te tengo muy visto_

_no estarías tan seca si supieras lo que tengo que decirte _

kari sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Y si Davis le había dicho algo a su hermano? como por ejemplo... que ella le gustaba ¿podría ser?

_¿un mensaje de alguien del taller?_

_no exactamente un mensaje. Pero alguien me ha llamado preguntándome por ti, le he dado tu numero, espero no haber hecho mal _

_claro que no tonto... y... ¿quien era?_

_Oh, vamos kari, no me digas que no te lo imaginas. A estas alturas todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que le gustas _

_Por favor tai, no me hagas bromas con esto, que me puede dar algo y mi muerte caería sobre tu conciencia. En serio ¿de quien me hablas?_

_¿es en serio kari? ¿donde está el sexto sentido del que todas las mujer se jactan? _

_no lo sé el mio no está desarrollado, dime de una vez _

_es Tk ¿quien si no?_

¿tk? ¡tk!¿y a quien le importa tk?

Enfadada injustamente con su hermano- pero estaba claro que era el día de las injusticias- kari lo empujo a un lado y se dirigió al despacho de su padre

_¡kari! ¡Hola cariño!_

El padre de kari se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla. Kari notó que parecía cansado, aunque eso no tenía nada de extraño en el ultimo trimestre lectivo. Su padre era profesor de antropología y no escatimaba su dedicación al trabajo. También era una de las personas más inteligentes que Kari había conocido en su tan corta vida, y por primera vez se preguntó si esa cualidad le había ayudado a ser feliz

_tengo que hacerte una especie de consulta profesional papá... es... para un trabajo de filosofía. Tengo que escribir una especie de relato sobre alguien que busca las tres cosas más esenciales en la vida. Ya sé que la antropología no tiene nada que ver con eso, pero seguro que puedes ayudarme _

_suena interesante- _dijo su padre apartando libros y muchos trabajos de sus alumnos que llenaban la mesa- _cuéntame más_

_me lo he planteado como un cuento, una especie de fábula... un personaje se encuentra con un genio en una lámpara..._

_está muy visto no crees kari?_

_está bien... en un frasco de... ¿perfume? sí perfume... y el genio le dice que puede formular tres deseos, pero con la condición de no contárselo a nadie _

_tienes la misma cara- _dijo inesperadamente su padre- _que cuando hacías algo malo de pequeñas, tratabas de ocultarlo _

_de pequeña nunca hice nada malo- _respondió kari, rápida de reflejos- _¿cual te parece que serían los tres deseos más sensatos?_

_salud, dinero y amor, supongo _

_papá! me decepcionas. eso es una vulgaridad. una no espera un genio para pedirle salud _

_Ni se preocupa por la salud cuando tiene dieciséis años ¿verdad? A tu edad, la salud se da por supuesta. Ya verás cuando tengas mis años Hikari_

_Papá, no empieces a presumir de viejo. Contéstame en serio por favor._

_es en serio, insisto en que la salud es importante. El dinero no, pero carecer de él es un verdadero problema ¿no crees?... _

_si pero... _

_sobre el amor... supongo que estamos de acuerdo_

_Pero no se le puede pedir a un genio que otra persona te quiera. Tiene que ser algo para mi!_

_¿para ti? ¿a que te refieres Hikari?_

_no, nada... quiero decir para el personaje de mi cuento. ¿que te parece si pidiera una inteligencia brillante, para despertar la admiración de los demás?_

_Un poco superficial, ya que para hacer eso no se necesita de un genio, basta con proponerse eso y punto ¿no crees?_

_¿de verdad piensas eso? En fin, dejémoslo, hablemos de otra cosa_

kari no podía evitar el sentirse un poco decepcionada, ni el pensar, como otras veces, que su padre y ella eran muy distintos. Estaba claro que ella había salido en casi todo a su madre

_¿tu madre sigue saliendo con "el niño de mami"?_

_Si, pero yo te encuentro más guapo a ti_

su padre se echó a reír con el comentario de su hija y es que aunque estaban separados desde hacia mucho tiempo seguían llevandose tan bién como siempre, como si fueran la familia de antes

_es curioso ese trabajo que estás haciendo. Me gustaría que volviésemos a hablar de esto otro día... ahora dime que te gustaría cenar... ¿croquetas descongeladas o pizza descongelada? jajaja ya sabes que soy el rey del microondas _

_sabes que siempre elegiría la pizza papá jajaja_

Salieron juntos al largo pasillo que tantas veces había utilizado para sus juegos de niña. Su padre puso una mano en el hombro y a ella le gustó sentir el cálido contacto de padre a hija

_papá, el sábado, cuando acompañe a mamá a la casa de Neftalí, o como se llame... _

_se llama Rubén_

_... te mencioné delante de todos para fastidiarles..._

_bien hecho- _dijo su padre sonriendo

_últimamente__ estoy muy rara- _admitió por segunda vez en el día

_son las hormonas, cariño, los estrógenos. Una chica de tu edad posee un caudal de energía que a veces no sabe cómo canalizar. Se te pasará cuando te enamores. Por cierto, me he enterado de que tienes un admirador _

_pero no el que yo quisiera _

_Nunca se tiene lo que quisiéramos y en el momento en que lo queremos ¿sabes? si yo tuviera que pedir un don a un genio le pediría el de la conformidad_

_otra vez estás hablando como un viejo- _refunfuño kari dándole una sonrisa a su padre, como extrañaba esos momentos


	7. el segundo deseo

**lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... perdí unos "pequeños" apuntes y no pude continuar la historia, pero al fin las encontré... :D **

**sslove: holii! trataré de publicar más seguido, no te preocupes "tu tranquila-yo nerviosa" XD**

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja creo que nunca se obtiene lo que uno desea al 100% ¿me equivoco?**

**UranosDian: no soy cruel :( lamento que ese "pronto" se haya demorado en llegar**

**Alejhandora: si si es un takari, bueno al menos eso tengo pensado... no sé como pero será un takari, ¡por nada del mundo dejaría que haya un fic daikari al 100% en alguno de mis fics! XD amo el takari **

**ji X3**

* * *

><p>El segundo deseo<p>

A lo largo de aquella semana, Kari descubrió que ser brillante no siempre era divertido, sus respuestas acertadas sorprendían a profesores y compañeros. no se trataba de que se hubiese vuelto más culta, como muchos decían, ya que sus conocimientos seguían siendo los mismos, solo que ahora podía exhibir oportunamente todo lo que tenía en su memoria aun sin saberlo...

ahora tenia la capacidad para improvisar y una confianza en si misma que generaba nuevos éxitos. Pero también había otras consecuencias. algunos ya habían empezado a murmurar que se había vuelto en una "cerebrito". Kari iba dejando de admirar a ciertos compañeros que había respetado hast entonces, y que en algunos casos basaban sus prestigios en cosas banales. Aunque ella misma hacia trampas

El viernes, leyó en voz alta ante toda la clase un comentario de texto muy elogiado por la profesora. Pero antes de terminar, tuvo la ligera sospecha que nadie la miraba con más simpatía por ello. por lo contrario, una chica le hizo llegar una nota con una palabra escrita en letras grandes:

_"REPELENTE"_

la castaña, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la mostró a los que se sentaban más cerca

_¿que piensan ustedes que es esto?_

_parece un anónimo ¿no?- _ironizó alguien que también había visto aquella nota

_un anónimo es una carta sin firma, esto parece ser más que una firma sin carta _

casi todos los que oyeron esa palabras necesitaron bastante tiempo para poder comprender que lo Kari había dicho era más un rasgo de ingenio, finalmente a la salida, lo único que logró es que se le acercase en_ "cerebrito" _oficial, por quien ella no sentía el menor interés así que salió corriendo rápidamente llegando a chocarse repetidas veces con las personas que pasaban por ahí

Por la tarde la llamo tk. Al parecer, había necesitado toda la semana para decidirse y llamarla

_Kari, soy tk ¿sabes quién?_- al parecer tk estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir cuando ella le contestó. no se imaginaba a Davis diciendo "soy Davis ¿sabes quién?"

_hola tk_

_tu hermano me dio este número_. _Espero que no te importe que te llame _

_tranquilo, no hay problema... pero vamos a las mismas clases ¿por que no me pediste tu mismo el número?- _preguntó kari divertida

_yo... no lo sé- _respondió el rubio un poco avergonzado, la castaña se dio cuenta así que decidió cambiar de tema

_bueno, cambiando de tema ¿para que has llamado?- _preguntó Kari

_Me preguntaba si nos veremos en el taller _

_pues supongo que sí _

_¿has quedado con alguien para mañana?_

_todavía no_

_se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor podíamos quedar. Ya sabe, para tomar un café _

_Pues una infusión. Quedamos mañana, un rato antes del taller y luego vamos juntos_

_es que siempre quedo con mi hermano_

_ya. En fin... _

_Adiós tk_

_adiós..._

Kari no colgó y_ esperó a que el rubio lo hiciera, escuchó un largo suspiro y se cortó la llamada _

Pobre chico, en el fondo era halagador que se hubiese fijado en ella habiendo en el taller otras chicas que eran muy guapas. Y sobre todo que lo hubiese hecho antes de que ella contase con la ayuda del genio Kari se imagino a tk. El caso era que no estaba tan mal... ¡estaba buenísimo!, no era bajito, ni gordo ni con granos, a decir verdad era alto, tal vez hasta un poco más alto que Davis, jugaba basquet y era capitán de su equipo, al contrario que Davis, que jugaba fútbol... además sus ojos tenían algo, esos ojos azules tal vez eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, hasta eran muchísimos más hermosos que los de Davis, pensándolo bien, si lo de Davis no funciona... podría intentar tener algo con... ¡¿que está pensando?! ella está enamorada de Davis ¿o no? aunque también extraña esos viejos tiempo cuando antes, tk y ella eran los mejores amigos, inseparables, pero se distanciaron cuando ella conoció a Davis.

En resumen si no fuese por aquel chico castaño, tk tendría todas las de ganar

De acuerdo, tenía un admirador, por fin, por primera vez en su vida y por méritos no era suficiente , no era una gran cosa. Ella quería gustar a más chicos. Gustar era el asunto más importante en la vida de una chica. No pediría tener una relación con aun actor de moda, o con un cantante famoso. Podía conformarse con que los chicos, se diesen cuenta de que ella existe, tal vez Davis y algún otro, aunque ese "otro" ya lo tenía... se imaginó a Davis y Tk peleando por ella... sonaba magnífico ¿dos chicos guapísimos peleándose por ella? ¿¡que mujer en su santo juicio no desearía algo así!? dos hombres buscando su atención sería lo mejor que podría pasar

_quiero ser sexy- _dijo en voz alta, para ver que tal sonaba

involuntariamente, a su recuerdo vino la voz de su padre diciendo una palabra: _superficial_

De acuerdo, tal vez era una petición un tanto superficial ¿y qué? le había tocado vivir en un mundo superficial que valoraba por encima de todo la apariencia física, sin dudas, había que adaptarse

a puerta cerrada, en su habitación sacó de su escondite el frasco de perfume. Lo contempló tomándose su tiempo. "INCITACIÓN" leyó. No había ninguna etiqueta con el nombre del fabricante ni nada parecido. Por primera vez, pensó en lo que podía significar en curioso diseño en forma de quinqué, el cual era, al fin y al cabo una lámpara. se preguntó si estaba segura de lo que iba a pedir...

Sí, desde luego que sí. Había permanecido durante demasiado tiempo al clan de los "patitos feos" ya era hora de saber como vivía la otra mitad, el primer deseo no le había dado mucha alegría. Y de todos modos, si el segundo fallaba, aunque lo dudaba, ¿como iba a fallar algo así?, siempre le quedaba un tercer deseo

Destapó el pequeño frasco, con la fascinación de las veces anteriores, contempló como se formaba pequeñas "ondulaciones" de humo en el aire. Era un momento emocionante, al cabo de pocos segundos, el genio, estaba ante ella con su ridículo trajecito verde y sus movimientos rápidos como los de un ratón

_estaba necesitando estirar las piernas- _explicó paseándose ante ella- _me alegro de volver a verte Kari _

_yo también_, _te estoy empezando a tomar cariño_

_jajaja eso demuestra que ahora eres más inteligente _

_ser inteligente está bien, no lo dudo, pero hay otra cosa que en estos momentos es más urgente para mi _

_¿tu segundo deseo?_

_mi segundo deseo_

_vaya... bueno dime cual es_

_quiero ser atractiva. Gustar a los chicos, que se fijen en mi. Quiero dejar de ser una chica del motón _

_¿quieres que te cambie físicamente?_

_pues... no estaría mal. Unos cuantos centímetros más, un trasero más pequeño, y lo necesario para rellena un sujetador de talla 90. jajaja sería divertido, pero me temo que no puedo pedir eso... ¿Que explicación le daría a mi madre, y al resto de la gente?_

_no debes hablar a nadie acerca de mí o desapareceré para siempre. De acuerdo, no quieres un cambio físico. Quieres resultar atractiva aunque a simple vista sigas siendo la misma _

_eso es! ¿puedes hacerlo?_

_¿que clase de genio sería no no pudiera hacerlo? soy todo un profesional kari- _dijo el genio fingiendo enojo

_jajaja si lo sé lo sé_

_bueno, ¿cuando lo quieres?_

_a partir de mañana. Quiero que mañana sea un día especial _

_entonces, desde mañana será...-_ dijo el genio volviendo a su frasco 


	8. Un dia especial

**ShadowyWriter: Creeme, esto si va a terminar bien ;)**

**UranosDian: Lamento que haya sido poco lo del capitulo anterior, de verás que me esfuerzo en alargarlos TuT**

**Sslove: jajaja creo que tienes razón, va atener que aprender por las malas u**

**Girl34: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y sí es XD creo que a ti no te sorprenderé con el final XD **

**nota: Creo que muchos de aquí piensan que este fic es auténticamente mío, pero la verdad no es así, su verdadero autor es Manuel L. Alonso, lo que yo hago es solo una adaptación de este, bueno espero que les esté gustando como va el fic, si no subí antes el capitulo era por que no sabía donde estaba el condenado libro TuT pero bueno, como ya lo encontré trataré de subir los capitulos más seguidos ;) **

**solo quiero decirle a TAKARI FOREVER que aquí está el capitulo que ella estaba esperando desde hace mucho**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día especial <strong>

Todos los miembros de "La Chusma", incluido Tai, su hermano, estaban reunido en el lugar de costumbre cuando Ana hizo su aparición

Llegaba tarde intencionalmente. Su vestido era también intensionado: Un modelo exclusivo (copiado de una de las revistas que recibía su madre, claro que con sutiles mejoras) bastante corto, a su hermano nunca le gustó ese vestido, decía que la hacía ver provocativa. Debido a que estaba lloviendo, la tela se le había pegado al cuerpoe en lugares estratégicos.

En el momento de su llegada, el grupo discutía, hablando casi todos al mismo tiempo, si no fuera por que ninguno gritaba ella juraría que en cualquier momento se iban a tirar unos encima de otros, hablaban sobre los méritos de cierto novelista muy cuidadoso de su imagen y casi nada de su prosa. Cuando ella ingresó, derrepente, como por arte de magia, todos se callaron al mismo tiempo y todas las miradas fueron directo hacia donde ella estaba

_siento llegar tarde- _dijo haciendose la inocente, dando la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos

Nati y Lola la observaron con la expresión que podría tener alguien invitado a una fiesta de pijamas cuando descubre que los demás van vestidos de gala. Mimi y Sora la miraban sonriendo haciendo gestos de "Así que tenías escondido todo eso ¿no?" o "Te ves super nena" Ambas eran como las hermanas que nunca tuvo, les agradeció con la mirada, por el lado de los chico_, _uno de ellos olvidó cerrar la boca, otro susurró c¿algo que se escuchó como "Pero qué sorpresa!" y hasta Davis la miró con interés

_Ya idiotas! dejen de mirar así a mi hermana!- _gritó Tai llamando la atención de todos

Había un sitio libre en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Normalmente no se habría trevido, a molestar a todos los que estaban ahí para llegar hasta aquel sitio, pero daba la casualidad de ese lugar estaba al lado de Davis, su timidez había desaparecido sin dejar huellas, de modo que pasó hasta allí envolviendo a todos en una estela de perfume, definitivamente, este es el mejor día de su vida, o almenos eso pensó Kari

La castaña supo por fin qué fue lo que experimentó Cenicienta al hacer su entrada en el baile, resultaba muy agradable, ella era como la Ceniciente y Davis una versión mejorada de su Principe azul

_Aunque Tk también haría ese papel perfectamente, hasta cae mejor que Davis..._**- **fue lo que pensó ella, aunque rapidamente alejó esos pensamientos, eran muy "tontos" a su parecer ¿Por qué rayos tendría que pensar en Tk como su "principe azul"?

Las expresiones de los chicos podían interpretarse tan facilmente como si estuvieran pensando en voz alta "El gusano se ha transformado en mariposa" , "¿Donde tenía yo los ojos hasta ahora?" o "Creo que me enamoré", su hermano estaba a punto de golpear a cada uno de los que miraban a su pequeña hermana. Las de las chicas, excluyendo a Mimi y Sora, eran menos complacientes

Todo esto le resultaba algo excesivo, era como pasar de la sequía a las inundaciones. No necesitaba enamorar a todos los chicos a la vez, le basta con uno

Davis estiró el brazo para sacar del paquete uno de los cigarrillos de Ken y al hacerlo rozó la mano de ella como por casualidad, Kari sintió algo semejante a una descarga electrica ¿cómo es posible sentir eso al rozar las manos y no cuando agarramos alguna cosa o al abrir la puerta? Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos castaños de Kari trataron de mantener la mirada pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió

_Propongo que escribamos un relato- _oyó la voz de Ken, como desde otro mundo

Mientras sus compañeros discutían las pautas se dedicó a observarlo todo como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí. La venerable mesa a la que el tiempo, las bebidas derramadas y las quemaduras de cigarrillos habían dotado de una capa fina de óxido de color verdoso. Libro y revistas de literatura, notas y recortes en un tablón de corcho, un dibujo de Tai que representaba al fantasma del pozo. Los rostros de aquellos heridos por la literatura que preferían pasar allí las tardes de los sábados en lugar de divertirse como el resto de la gente por eso, cuando llegó le pareció extraño ver a alguien como Davis ahí y no en fiestas que se organizan cada sábado durante todo el año.

A Tk ya lo conocía de antes y aún así no habla mucho con él, se sentía algo apenada puesto que antes eran como dedo y uña... como sea, ahora todos los de aquel maravilloso grupo eran sus amigos, los primeros que ella elegía, a diferencia de aquellos otros que la casualidad había puesto junto a ella, por ejemplo en clase, la habían aceptado, la escuchaban, era una más. Eso estaba bien

_Un relato sobre alguna experiencia personal- _escuchó que proponía Tai- _vente o veinticinco minutos por personas ¿les parece bien?_

Aquel era el momento que más le gustaba. Uno tras otro, con la mirada ausente, casi como si entraran en algún tipo de trance, se ponían a escribir, ajenos a cualquier sonido o estímulo del exterior, concentrados como si estubieran a punto de resolver un problema que decidiera sobre el vivir o morir de alguien. Sobre las cabezas flotba una atmósfera especial que no se parecía a nada que Kari hubiese conocido antes. Al terminar el tiempo, se hacía girar una botellla volcada para decidir quién empezaba a leer, algo así como jugar la botella borracha, con la diferencia que en esto, no había nada de besos ni nada por el estilo. Llegaba la hora de las revelaciones, de las coincidencias y la simpatías, de una admiración mutua que casi nunca se expresaba con palabras.

Se preguntó sobre qué escribir. Los demas ya habían empezado. El corazón le palpitaban muy fuerte como siempre llegaba ese instante, cerró los ojos para lograr concentrarse, entonces, una mano se posó sobre su rodilla y algo la presionó suavemente.

Miro de reojo a Ken, sentado a su derecha. Imaginó su mano, sobre la piel de ella, pero no era él, Miró a la izquierda, allí estaba Davis, con un principio de sonrisa bailando en su boca bien formada, pero alguien podía darse cuenta de modo que apartó con disimulo (y un cierto pesar) aquella mano traviesa, ella núnca se hubiera imaginado que Davis fuera a hacer eso

Comenzó a escribir y sin apena darse cuenta se encontró contando la historia de una chica a la cual un genio le concedía tres deseos, ella sabia desde el principio que el tercer deseo se volvería en contra suya, como solía ocurrir en aquel tipo de leyendas, de mood que su primer deseo era conseguir el amor, y el segundo ordenar al genio que desapareciera para siempre, de ese modo no habría tercer deseo por lo tanto sería feliz por que no se iría nada en su contra

_el destino me odia...- _susurró kari ya que la botella la designó para leer en primer lugar

Lo hizo con algunoos titubeos, temerosa de las preguntas que vendrían a continuación. Al terminar, hubo un prolongado silencio.

_una curisa experiencia personal- _observó Ken después, evidentemente bromeando

_estuvo genial Kari- _le dijo Tk sonriendole

_claro, como que trata de un genio- _dijo Tai

Aparecieron comentarios raramente elogiosos. Kari se empezó a preguntar con desconfianza si de pronto se había vuelto una gran escritora, o más bien la trataban como la típica chica linda a la que todo el mundo le hacía cumplidos inecesarios

El resto de la tarde, llegó a la conclusión de que su recién adquirido atractivo estaba afectando el cerebro de sus amigos, sin duda a su hermano lo que le afectaba era el comportamiento de ellos, estaba segura que si no fuera por que ella lo tenía amenazado con la mirada el ya estuviera golpeando a la mayoría de los chicos ahí, por no decir todos

Óscar adoptaba posturas que resaltaban sus píceps; Jorge le sonreía tontamente; Tk hizo un dibujo de ella, que por cierto estaba super hermoso ¿desde cuando había aprendido a dibujar tan bien? se había perdido tantas cosas de él el todo este tiempo... bueno, le pasó aquel dibujo con una dedicatoria que decía: "En cualquier moomento me basta con cerrar los ojos para verte"

En cuanto a Davis, desplegaba todo su encanto envolviéndola en miradas capaces de asar un pollo (:v ). Todo eso estaba muy bien, ¡Enserio que muy bien! aunque un admirador detrás de otro hubiese sido preferible a aquella avalancha de atenciones masculinas

A la hora de salir se encontró emparejada con Davis sin que estuviese claro quién de los dos había maniobrado para conseguirlo. Davis le dijo que para una mujer era más fácil llegar a ser escritora por que había más lectoras que lectores, aseguró que ella tenía lo necesario para llegar a ser profesional, obviamente todo era para sacar un tema de conversación, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación "formal" no un simple hola y hola así que no sabía casi nada de él. Y lo mejor de todo fue que los demás se quedaron rezagados así que ellos, fingiendo no darse cuenta, se metieron a un bar donde sabían que los otros no entrarían, es más, ni siquiera tendrían la idea de ellos estaban ahí dentro

Así fue como Kari estuvo por primera ve a solas con Davis. Era alto, tanto que ella no le llegaba ni al hombro, su voz hacía que a Kai le cosquilleara la piel en el estómago. Olía a tabaco y a colonia cara. Cuando se pasaba los dedos por el cabello estaba tan guapo que a Kari le daban ganas de gritar

El bar estaba repleto de miradas sobretodo hacia ella, sin hacer caso a las dos o tres tipas que se comían a Davis con los ojos desde una mesa cercan. Seguro que él había besado a muchas chicas y había roto muchos corazones, ojalá no lo hiciera con ella también

Kari se imaginó viendose a si misma desde afuera, una chica con una cerveza sin alcohol en la mno, sentada junto a la versión moderna de un principe azul. No volvería a tener otra a tener otra oportunidad como aquella, así que había que aprovecharla. Puso los dedos sobre la mano, ancha, morena y tan varonil de Davis y él le sonrió

_me gustas- _le dijo mirandolo fijamente

_Y tú a mí- _dijo lo que ella esperaba que dijera

Todo lo demás fue en consecuencia, se inclinó sobre Kari y la besó. Primero fue un roce de labios, eso bastó para que Kari se quedase con la mente en blanco, incapaz de tener algún tipo de pensamientos, en medio de un trance, el beso se intensificó, ella se abrió lentamente como una flor en el moemtno en que un rayo de sol separa los pétalos, se prolongó hasta que ambos necesitaban del aire

Kari supo que nunca volvería a verse a sí misma como una chica insignificante. Parpadeó como uun caminante que sale a la luz después de atravesar un pasadizo en tinieblas aún algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder hace algunos segundos, inició un nuevo beso

Mucho mas tarde, de hecho tan tarde que Kari estaba segura que su madre iba a matarle o como minimo la iba a dejar castigada hasta los treinta años, Davis propuso, metafóricamente, llegar más lejos y eso de alguna manera la indignó, además de que a ella le parecía muy confortable el territorio apenas comenzado a explorar así que declinó lainvitación, complacida en secreto por que era la primea vez que la trataban como a una mujer, pero aún así también solo algo asustada

Ultimos besos, algo dulces antes de la carrera hasta casa. Explicaciones bastante incompletas para la preocupasa madre. Rápida visita al baño para comprobar posibles huellas delatadoras, pensamientos girando en su cabeza: ¿Todo esto es real y le esta ocurriendo a ella? ¡seguirá siendo Davis tan encantador cuando se vuelvan a ver? solo había algo que a ella le preocupaba y era el hecho de que no sintió muchas de esas "mariposas en el estómago" que pensó que sentiría al besarlo, lo que más le preocupaba que eso solo lo había sentido una vez en su vida... y no fue con Davis... para ser más exactos fue con un rubio al cual por un largo tiempo fue su mejor amigo, el mejor que haya podido desear

* * *

><p><strong>bueno para los que siguen por aquí solo espero de que hayan leido lo que puse arriba, si no, leanlo :v <strong>

bueno ahora que tengo mi amado libro intentaré estar por aquí más seguido para publicar ^^


	9. Demasiado Éxito

**ShadowyWriter: bueno si, muy pronto ucederá, uno no siempre sabe lo que de verdad es bueno hasta que lo que creía que lo era se va (no sé si me explico)  
><strong>

**Takari forever: jajaj me alegro de que te hayas puesto asi XD de verdad, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraron el día :3**

**Buenp, tení escribiendo el capi y como soy tan inteligente no lo guardé y tuve que iniciar de nuevo TuT **

**Demasiado Éxito**

El lunes después de un decepcionante domingo esperando la llamada de Davis sin resultados Kari comete una imprudencia se puso el mismo vestido que había llevado el sábado Antes de que terminas en las clases ya Había decidido que nunca más lo pondría para el Instituto sus compañeros No le quitaban ojo de encima y murmuraban comentarios a veces acompañados de gestos lascivos en el recreo hubo tres que se acercaron uno tras otro hasta ella para pedirle que saliera los profesores se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba Y uno es un chiste sobre la primavera y los estrógenos Kari se sentía avergonzada y un poco culpable

_funciona, no cabe duda de que funciona... Le pedí que los chicos se fijaran en mí y ya lo creo que lo hacen- _susurró Kari un tanto aturdida por tanta popularidad repentina

_¿qué has dicho? bueno no importa, dime ¿qué has hecho para estar tan guapa?- _preguntó Yolei, sin poder evitar que sentía un poco de envidia hacia su mejor amiga

_¿que he hecho? pues nada, todos están actuando demasiado raros ¿a que sí? _

Por la tarde siguió la racha. Pimero la llamó Óscar, el chico de los biceps, para proponerle en un estilo bastante directo algo MUY indecente:

_¿quieres que tengamos una aventura?_

"Tener una aventura contigo ahora sería pasarme al chocolate tradicional después de haber probado la Nutella" pensó decirle en ese momento, pero solo optó por decirle un delicado "No, gracias"

Más tarde fue Tk quien la llamó para insinuarle que fue él quien se había fijado en ella muchisimo más antes que los otros, lo que en justicia debería ser recompensado

_no es cuetión de justicia, es cuestión del corazón- _respondió ella inspirada, un momento ¿desde cuando ella hablaba así?

_¿Estás enamorada de alguién?_

_Tal vez_

_¿Y crees que yo tendré oportunidad?_

_Prefiero que sigamos siendo solo amigos, Tk _

¿Así eran las conversaciones telefónicas de las que disfrutaban las chicas guapas? No estaba nada mal. De todas formas, se prometió a sí misma de que intentaría el no volverse fría ni egocéntrica con las personas

El unico que no llamaba era precisamente el que le interesaba a ella. No le había dado su numero a Davis, pero esperaba que se le ocurriese pedírselo a su hermano como habían hecho los otros

Después de pasar por todos los estados de ánimo a lo largo del día se deprimió con el atardecer y se desesperó con la noche "Lo del sábado no significo nada para él" se repetía una y otra y otra vez a sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía a aceptarlo

Yuuko, su madre, adivinando como otras veces que algo le ocurría a su hija, le preguntó si quería hablar. Se sentaron en el patio, aa la luz de las estrella, Kari se sentía tentada a revelar su secreto, pero el genio había sido muy claro: si hablaba, ya podía despedirse de él

_¿tienes algún problema? - _insistió Yuuko - _¿es aquél chico que te gustaba o ahora hay otro?_

_demasiados, derrepente no me los puedo quitar de encima mamá- _respondió Kari sin poder contenerse haciendo que su madre se riera muchísimo

_Creí que eso era lo que querías lo cieto es que has cambiado en los últimos días, ahora tienes una especie de seguridad de confianza en ti misma, que te hace más atractiva. Al fin y al cabo, es la misma cualidad que tú buscas en los chicos ¿verdad?_

_Si ahora estoy más atractiva ¿por qué no me llama elque a mí me interesa? _

Yuuko meditó en silencio y finalmente optó por dar una respuesta honesta

_puede que para él, haya otra aún más atractiva. Hija, tines que hacerte la idea de que aunque llegases a ser una belleza, una especie de top model o una miss, siempre habría otras más guapas a vista de algunnos. Nunca se está a salvo de sufrir desengaños o traiciones, la belleza no es una garantía}_

_Vale, pero todo eso no me ayuda en nada _

_¿por qué no lo llamas tú?_

_porque no me es lo correcto que la mujer vaya detrás del hombre, además eso es lo que él está esperando. Dime, cuando una es adulta ¿sigue siendo tan complicado esto del amor? _

_mucho más complicado. Y cuando además convives con la persona a la que amas, ya ni te cuento, fijate tu padre y yo. _

_Papá es un amor, un pan de Dios _

_Sí claro, ahora que ya no vivimos juntos. En fin, ¿puedo hacer algo por tí? _

Kari pensó en aquel frasco de perfume oculto en su habitación, sabía que esa noche corría el risego de enfrentarse con el genio y echarlo todo a perder

_pues... ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?_

_como cuando eras pequeña... claro que puedes Kari_- le dijoYuuko mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

el día siguiente comenzó de forma muy semejante, a pesar de que la castaña había tomado la precaución de ir a clase muy recatada, con ropa suelta, unas zapatillas deportivas viejas y el cabello recogido no sirvió de nada: Todos sus compañerons seguían mirándola con adoración. El chico que se sentaba detrás de ella no paró de suspirar en toda la mañana, y el que era oficialmente el "más guapo" terminó discutiendo con su novia por que ella estaba celosa de la manera en que miraba a Kari

Resultaba agotador, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo sin notar que treinta pares de ojos estaban pendientes de ella. Por primera vez, pensó que ser feíta era mucho más descansado que aquello, esa tarde otra vez la llamó Tk

_¿quieres venir al concierto? tengo entradas, te lo iba a decir hace días pero... bueno, no me he atrevido hasta ahora. El caso es que el concierto es... hoy, ya sabes _

_No, no sé de que concierto me hablas... _

_El de Teenage Wolves. Ya sabes que se han vuelto a juntar por una gira por todo el mundo. Hoy tocan aquí, no me digas que no te habías enterado..._

_Pues... te agradezco que me llames, pero de verdad yo... _

_Oh vamos, Kari, son los Teenage Wolves, uno de los mejores grupos de los últimos veinticinco años_

_solo lo dices por que en la banda está tu hermano de vocalista... además ¿cómo obtuviste las entradas?_

_tu misma lo has dicho, mi hermano es el vocalista, algo que debía aporvechar ¿no crees? además es una oportunidad única, ya que después de esto no volverán a tocar más... dijiste que podíamos ser amigos y como uno, te recomiendo que no te lo pierdas... Los del taller pensaban ir casi todos, ya sabes, Matt les dió entradas, a lo mejor los encontramos allí _

¡Davis! ¡una oportunidad para encontrarse con Davis! Fue eso la que la hizo decidirse, bueno o era eso o fue la insistencia de Tk

_vale, está bien_

_bueno si no querías... espera ¿qué? ¿dijiste que esta bien?- _la voz de Tk sonaba alegre y a la vez algo incrédul- _¿quieres decir que sí, que quedamos? _

_sí Tk, pasa por mi en 3 horas ¿vale?_

entonces quedaron, Kari pidió permiso a su madre, misteriosamente lo consiguió al decir que fue Tk quien la había invitado, sorprendentemente su madre solo dijo un "Si es con Tk con el que vas a estar quesate todo el tiempo que quieras" aveces piensa de que su madre prefiere a aquel rubio antes que a Davis...

Bueno, Kari se encerró, literalmente, se encerró en el baño durante dos horas y media, al anochecer Tk fue a recogerla

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje puse a la Banda de Matt en el fic XD bueno solo será por este y otro capitulo más, pero en fin, no se me ocurría que banda poner así que puse esa :3 <strong>


	10. El Des-concierto

**Hola, lamento haber demorado mucho para volver a escribir, pero es que tuve cosas que hacer (con el otro fic) lamento haberlos dejado por tanto tiempo TuT soy horrible lo sé, pero ahora sí, voy a terminar este fic**

**El des-concierto**

_-Estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo- _dijo Tk por cuarta vez en pocos minutos.

Caminaban hacia el estadio bordeando un parque, a travéz de las verjas, Kari pudo ver a los ancianos y las familia con niños que difrutaban de un anticipio del verano. Era una noche agradable para pasear. Miró a Tk de reojo, a decir verdad, se eía bien guapo con la camisa que traía puesto...

Se le marca su bien formado abdomen

_-es la primera vez que voy a un concierto- _confesó

En realidad lo que estaba pensando era que aquella era la primera vez que salía con un chico a solas... y de noche. Lástima que el chico no fuesse el "apropiado". No, Tk no estaba nada mal, incluso un par de chicas que se cruzaron con ellos se lo quedaron mirando con descaro, como si pudiesen desvestirlo con tan solo mirarlo

Vívoras

De alguna manera, eso la molestó... ya, no tenía derecho a ponerse así pero... da igual ¿no? aún así Davis deja atrás a Tk, por mucho...

Con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, comenzó a cruzar una calle, sin darse apenas cuenta de los coches que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Tk la tomó por un brazo para ayudarla a volver a la cera

_-Cuidado.- _dijo al momento de jalarla hacia él

Kari se fijó en el _contraste_ de la mano de él en su piel. Las manos de un chico eran importantes. Las manos y los ojos... Y también la voz

Espera, ¿por qué está pensando eso justo ahora?

-_Soy muy despistada, ya te habrás dado cuenta. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

Decidió ser un poco atrevida, ahora podía permitírselo

_-Porque siempre me estás observando _

Tk pareció a punto de negarlo, pero acabó mostrandole una gran sonrisa

_-No creí que se me notase tanto. Había olvidado que una chic SIEMPRE se da cuenta de esas cosas. _

_-Entiendes mucho de chicas ¿Has tenido novia?_

Podían haber sido preguntas simplemente amistosas, pero el tono no er tan solo el de una amiga... Asomrada de si misma, Kari, descubrió que estaba coqueteando

_-Sí, tuve una novia_

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-Decía que yo iba demasiado en serio, y que, ella era aún muy joven... y que antes de tener algo serio quería divertirse. Así que me dejó _

Estaba hablando de ella, era obvio ¿en serio ella le había dicho todo eso cuando eran más jovenes? no lo recuerda

_-¿Era muy guapa?_

_-¿Guapa? sí, creo que sí, pero eso no era lo importante. _

Faltaban aún varias manzanas para llegar al estadio y ya se veía una gran cantidad de coches aparcados de cualquier manera, incluso sobre las aceras. De todas partes fluían grupos de jóvenes. Para sortear algún obstáculo Tk volvía a agarrarla del brazo hasta que, sin que supiera cómo, acabaron con las mano juntas... con los dedos entrelazados.

_-¿Por qué me has llamado?- _preguntó Kari de pronto sintiendose algo nerviosa ¿Qué le pasaba?- _¿Por qué te fijaste en mí desde el principio? _

No pensaba ponérselo tan fácil como a Tony... si quería impresionarla, tendría que esmerarse

_-El dia que llegaste por primera vez al taller estabas un poco asustada, de verdad me asombré, no pensé verte despues de tanto tiempo... estabas tan... cambiada, es por eso que al principio no te reconocí del todo... En fin, no tenías la seguridad en ti misma que tienes ahora... Estuviste tres horas sentada a mi lado y en tres horas no me miraste ni tres veces. Yo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar tu perfil ni aunque quisiese. Me pareciste muy dulce _

Kari escuchaba muy complacida, deleitándose con cada una de sus palabras. Nunca le habían hablado de esa manera...Lo recuerda, ella apenas entró al taller le llamó la atención ver rostros conocidos... cuando se dió cuenta que el único asiento libre era al lado de aquel rubio, se sintió nerviosa ¿Como se supone que podría verlo después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos?

Estaban ya frente a una de las seis u ocho puertas en las que se agolpaba la multitud. Había numerosos policías, algunos a caballo. La musica grabada surgía ptente del interior del estadio.

Era emocionante

Entonces lo vio

Estaba allí, frente a ellos. Apenas una docena de persona lo separaban... Quiso acercarse... etaba punto de soltar la mano que la tenía sujeta

Era Davis...

Davis y una chica. Él parecía más alto que nunca, por que ella era bajita, de la estatura de Kari. De espaldas, incluso podrían haberla confundido con la propia Kari, porque también llevaba jean, un polo blanco y una casaca atada a la cintura

Parecía muy contenta. Daba saltitos de pura alegría mientras abrazaba a Davis por la cintura y se ponía casi de puntits para decirrle algo al oído

_-¿Sucede algo, Kari?- _oyó que decia Tk apretando su mano

La chica, la chica de Davis, se había vuelto y Kari pudo verla con detalle. Era precioa. Ojos onormes y azules, muy bien maquillada y cuerpo de infarto

Davis, que no los había visto, la besó en el cuello, Kari sintió que se le erizaba la piel... así la había besado a ella

_-Creo que... Tengo que irme- _susurró

Tk siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio también a Davis. No lo llamó ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Kari se había soltado de su mano y retrocedia contra la corriente

_-¡Kari!- _

Ella no se volvió. Suigió alejandose de la música y ña diversion, de las pareja enamoradas y felices, de Davis. No pensaba en nada, no sentía nada más que un dolor profundo en el pecho, aunque tal vez no sea dolor, si no rabia, al pensar de que Davis de verdad la quería

Trató de decirse que Davis estaba en todo su derecho de salir con otras chicas, que no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, que solamente...

Solamente estoy loca por él y pensé que tal vez, podría haber algo entre nosotros pensó mientras seguía corriendo, chocando de vez en cuanto algunos hombros y recibiendo una que otra queja

_-¡Kari!- _oyó que la llamaba Tk de nuevo

cuando la alcanzó las lagrimas ya corrian sin rumbo fijo, ya caían por sus mejillas que estabana ligeramente, sonrojadas

_-¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!- _gritó a modo de respuesta haciendo que el rubio la abrazara con fuerza

_-Pero..._

_-Déjame te digo. ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Si no me hubieses convencido de venir esto no estuviese pasando!_

oh no... como siempre, tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

Tk la soltó y se alejó ligeramente de ella, la miró tristemente, meditó en silencio unos segundos y terminó por asentir con un suspiro

_-Está bien, perdona _

Kari se sintió culpable. No podía dejar que se vaya, no después de haberlo tratado de ese modo

_-No, perdona tú- _dijo abrazandolo y dejandolo sorprendido- _No te pierdas el concierto de tu hermano por mi culpa, estaré bien, lo prometo- _volvió a decir separandose de él y dandole un beso en la mejilla derecha

La miró sorprendido para después despeinarla ligeramente- _Está bien- _dijo, se dió la vuelta y se fue dando pasos lentos

Miró como se alejaba y luego comenzó a andar sin rumbo. Hasta un rato después no se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeando el estadio

Habia otro qye rondaban en busca de un lugar para colarse y poco a poco se iban resignando a escuchar desde afuera. Bebían licor mienstras bailaban, realmente se sintió ajena a todos ellos. Se limpió las lagrimas pero ese dolor mezclado con rabia y resignación continuaba. ¿Por qué se había hecho ilusiones? ¿Por qué había estado tan segura de Davis? Solo por que ahora era atractiva, chicas atractivas había a montones

Corrección, hay a montones

Compró unos cigarrillos a uno de los vendedores callejeros y se sentó en una vereda, ella no era del tipo de chica que fumaba, incluso estaba en contra de ese hábito, pero ahora, en momentos como estos, le importaba muy poco

Se sentía muy sola ¿Debió haberle dicho a Tk que se quedara con ella y le hiciera compañía? el sinduda lo hubiese hecho, pero sería egoísta de su parte el no permitirle disfrutar de algo tan hermoso como un concierto. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Yolei, y que le contaría a su madre cuando ella le preguntase qué tal el concierto.

La imagen de Davis volvía una y otra vez, con aquella chica enganchada en su cintura. Davis besándola como la había besado a ella no hace mucho...

De pronto de preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí

¿Iba a esperar que acabase el concierto para intentar ver a su amor?

No

Davis ya no era su amor, Se había terminado

Había mucho viento, las hojas de los arboles se stremecían y algunas de ellas fue a parar los pies de aquella castaña

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, aunque estaba muy lejos de su casa, no pensó en tomar un autobús o un taxi. Ojalá el cansancio la aturdiese y lograra hacerla olvidar la amargura y el dolor.

Unos kilometros más tarde, se arrepientió de haber tomado esa decisión y llamó a su hermano, por suerte ya había terminado el concierto y él llevaba un carro por lo que llegó en unos pocos minutos


End file.
